Sonic's ultimate dimension adventure
by Lyro the Hedgehog
Summary: When Sonic decides that he has to stop doing adventures, a mysterious crater was created and a hedgehog was found In it. When the mysterious hedgehog ask for help, Sonic couldn't say no. Upon entering the hedgehog's dimension, Sonic will make new friends and fight an enemy that is stronger than Eggman. This story contains OCs.
1. A wierd situation

**I do not own sonic the hedgehog, Sega does. **

Chapter 1: _a weird situation_

_Green Hill Zone_

In the fields of Green Hill Zone, Sonic the Hedgehog sped through the luscious grass, although he wasn't happy. "Man since I defeated Eggman my hero days are ending soon". After running for five minutes he decided to go to Tails' house

_Tails' house_

"Hey Tails are you home" Sonic yelled once he reached Tails' house. "Yeah just come in." Tails yelled back. When Sonic came in, the whole house was cluttered with tools and gadgets. "Whoa, it looks like a tornado hit your house!" Sonic said. "Sorry I was going to clean it earlier, but I had other things to do." Tails said while going down the stairs. "ookkaayy." sonic exclaimed. _Beep, beep, Beep_ the alarm went. "Uh oh looks like there is a problem." Tails exclaimed. "Finally time for some action" Sonic exclaimed. While looking on the alarm Tails said "it looks like the problem is in Metal City". "Then that is where we are going." Sonic said.

_Metal city_

After a long flight to Metal City the heroes went off to the middle of town. "The alarm says that the problem is in the middle of the city" Tails said. Once they reached the middle of the City they saw a crowd of people around a giant crater. "What happened here?" Sonic asked a civilian. "I don't know I was in my hotel room when it happened." The civilian said. "Hey sonic you better take a look at this." Tails yelled out. When Sonic found Tails near the crater. "Look!" Tails said. When Sonic looked in the crater he gasped. In the crater was a hedgehog covered in dirt. "Oh man that hedgehog looks like… ME!


	2. Looking in a mirror

**Author's note: I forgot to tell you guy that if you're reading this story, this is my first fanfiction story. **

Chapter 2: _Looking in a mirror_

"Oh god, he looks like… me!" Sonic said once he looked in the crater. After he looked in the crater he felt like he was getting a heart attack. Unlike Shadow or Metal Sonic, that hedgehog in the crater looks 100% like him. "No, this can't be happening." He said through gritted teeth.

"On my scanner it looks like he's fine." Tails said. When Tails walked up to the body, the body rustled and Tails heard a soft moan. "Yikes, I think it's waking up." Tails said. After a couple of minutes the figure in the crater lifted its head and groaned.

"Ugh, wha… where am I" The mysterious figure said. Nobody answered and the figure started to stand up. "Well?" the figure said while trying to get up "Where am I!" it screamed. After a couple of minutes Sonic spoke up

"You're on Mobius and I am sonic the hedgehog and I have one question, why do you look like me!" Sonic said. When Sonic started to move closer to the figure, the figure moved closer to Sonic. Once they were face to face the figure started to talk.

"My name is Lyro the Hedgehog, I specialize in cryokinetic abilities. I am the guardian of ice, and I come from the Sacred dimension, but like you I have no idea on how we are alike." Lyro said. "But I do think we could be great friends." Sonic started to think about Lyro's decision, then he took his hand and shook Lyro's hand.

I guess I have a mirror image of me as a friend Sonic said.


	3. and then there was two

_Chapter 3: and then there was two_

**Author's note: sorry for the REALLY LONG wait, I couldn't get on the flipping computer for a LONG time. Any how here is a new chapter**

"So Lyro, where are you from." Sonic said.

After the events that happened at Metal city, Sonic and Tails brought Lyro back to Tails house to interrogate Lyro on how he got to Mobius.

"Well for starters, i am from Traudis, a planet of the future." Lyro said positively. "The people there are really nice, but it isn't always nice."

"What do you mean by it not always being nice?" Tails asked.

"In Traudis, we have an enemy called the Forgeries. They are a group of people that believe that dictatorship is a way to get power, but they are wrong." Lyro said. "A group i created called the sacred squad believe that we should be free."

"Who is in the sacred squad Lyro."

"My stepbrother Leyon, our friends Tex and Torrine, and other people."

"Cool, but it is time to go to bed." tails said.

"Ok but before we sleep i want to ask Lyro something.", Sonic said

"Ok, so what do you want to ask."

"Do you have powers?"

" yeah i'm a cryokinesis."

_While our heroes sleep for the night, a mysterious light shines in the desert and a mysterious figure drops out of it land softly and safely on to the sand._

"Uumpphh." The figure said as he landed on the sand. "So this were Lyro landed, I have know idea where he is but i will find him.

**So how did you like the story please ask any questions if you want.**


End file.
